


30 Day OTP Challenge

by miraculous_lovesquare



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 day challenge, Arguing, Cooking, Cuddling Somewhere, Dancing, Doing something Hot, F/F, Holding Hands, In Battle, In Formal Wear, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, On One of Their Birthdays, Shopping, Spooning, Wearing Kigurumis, cosplaying, doing something ridiculous, doing something sweet, doing something together, during their morning ritual, eating ice cream, gazing into each others eyes, genderswapped, getting married, hanging out with friends, in a different clothing style, on a date, watching a movie, wearing each other's clothes, with animal ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You probably know the drill. If you don't, each day is in the tags, in order, starting with "holding hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is all set after Mary goes away. Just the two of them against the rest of the world!
> 
>  
> 
> _Holding hands_

"Sherlock," John had yelled panting, "We're gonna lose him." They turned another corner just as the murderer's coat vanished around a different one.

"Take my hand!" Sherlock growled back, determined to catch his killer.

"What?"

"If you take my hand, I won't have to worry about you getting lost."

"Thanks for believing in me." John muttered, gripping Sherlock's outstretched hand. The last time he had held hands with Sherlock was when they were fugitives, handcuffed together and running from the police. He almost giggled at the thought, but he couldn't waste any breath on a laugh.

They raced on, Sherlock picking up the pace. The murderer, Donny Campbell, seemed to notice, and headed out for open London streets. As usual, Sherlock barreled on and John muttered apologies to those who were in the detective's way. They ended up on the Westminster walking path near Blackfriar's bridge. John easily pinned the killer to the small brick wall separating people from the rocks and grit near the Thames. Unfortunately, Donny decided that now would be a good time to put his past in martial arts to use. He threw John over the barrier, falling over it himself when John kept his grip. They wrestled and punched and kneed and grabbed, and Sherlock watched in horror as they made their way closer to the waters of the Thames. He wasn't worried about depth as much as the hypothermia John was destined to get.

"John!" He shouted uselessly. Sherlock jumped over the barrier and started running towards the two men, but it was too late. He sprinted the rest of the way and watched as John pulled an unconscious Donny from the water.

"Smacked his head on a rock-k-k," John said, teeth beginning to chatter. "C-call a m-medic. C-c-can't diag-diagnose while sh-shivering."

"That's taken care of, John." Sherlock had already dialed 999 the second John hit the water.

"G-good." John was shivering uncontrollably now, teeth clicking constantly.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Sherlock erupted, shedding his coat and placing it over John gently. He made sure that the coat was covering all of John's body, and he placed John's head in his lap.

"There. Better?" John tried to hum back in approval, but it ended up sounding like a vibrating phone. Sherlock grabbed John's hand to find his pulse. John giggled.

"What is so incredibly funny? You have hypothermia, you idiot." Sherlock checked John's temperature with the back of his hand, then checked his pulse again.

"I got to hold your hand twice today." John laughed some more. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Definitely delirious," Sherlock said, but he kept his grab on John's hand until the ambulance arrived.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and make these prompts come right after each other. Wish me luck! :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Cuddling Somewhere_

Once the duo finally got back home, John immediately took a nice hot bath. He groaned as the warm water hit his skin, stinging and soothing at the same time. He sunk low into the water and closed his eyes. He heard Sherlock in the kitchen, doing whatever experiment he was up to at the moment. John let the domesticity of it roll over him as he relaxed in the tub.

Eventually, the water turned luke warm, then cool and uncomfortable. John sighed as he stepped out and grabbed a towel. He dressed in pyjama trousers and a plain t-shirt and sat on the couch, deciding to watch telly until he felt tired. Despite the activity, it was still only eight, and John wasn't quite ready to go to bed.

John noticed movement and looked up as Sherlock flopped down on the other end of the sofa.

"Hello." John said, returning to his show.

"Really, John. We live together. We just saw each other a moment ago. There is no need for a greeting." Sherlock huffed. "This show is idiotic anyway, look at her hair, it's obvious she's high end but pretends not to be. Oh God, her nails and dresses." Sherlock flung himself sideways, which would have worked fine normally, but John was occupying a part of the sofa. So instead of landing in a stretch across the couch as he had planned, Sherlock ended up with his upper half draped across John's lap.

" _Hello_." John repeated, looking down at Sherlock for a moment. The detective just got more comfortable, so John waited for him to settle down. Once Sherlock was still, John rested his left arm on Sherlock's hip, and his right hand in his curly, dark hair. Sherlock butted his head up into John's touch, much like a cat, and John smiled. Still watching the telly, John rubbed circles with his fingertips into Sherlock's scalp. Sherlock breathed a sigh and melted in John's lap.

After some time, John stopped the motion and set his hand on the arm of the sofa. Before he felt the fabric on his fingertips, a hand grabbed his and led it back to the mop of hair in front of him. John felt his chest constrict with emotion and he continued his circles until he fell asleep.

***

"John. John. John!" John's eyes flew open. Sherlock was crouched in front of him with his hand on John's shoulder.

"What? Is there a case?" Sherlock looked unsure now, glancing around the room.

"No. You, um, fell asleep on the sofa, and I know you, um, wake up sore so..." Sherlock let the sentence hang, unfinished.

"Well, ta. I should probably get to bed then. What time is it anyway?"

"2:31 am." Sherlock answered. John groaned.

"I have work tomorrow." He wiped a hand over his face. "I guess I'll try and get as much sleep as I can. Goodnight, Sherlock." He said, climbing the stairs to his room.

"Goodnight, John." Sherlock murmured as his friend left the room. He collapsed back on the sofa, thinking back to the feeling of John's fingers in his hair. He let his mind drift, and soon after, fell asleep.


	3. Watching A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting and kudos-ing! It really helps my muse. :)  
> [Here's my tumblr!](http://ninja-at-221b.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> _Watching a movie_

Sherlock looked up from his spot on the sofa as John came in through the door.

_Dragging feet - bad day today. Thrown up on once, no, twice by the same child. Spent most of the day trying to calm children while giving them shots, it's vaccination time. One of his patients had cancer, stage 4. Unlikely for her (or him? No, definitely her) to recover. Overall, very tired and slightly miserable. Definitely not the time for a new case._

Sherlock picked up his phone and sent an excuse to Lestrade about why he couldn't make it to the crime scene. He needed John in top shape before he could go into a big one like Lestrade's description implied.

_Solution? Night in with take out and that horrid Bond character._

"I'm going out to pick up an experiment from Bart's, be right back." Sherlock said, blowing past John and out the door.

"Alright, have fun." John spoke softly.  _More than one terminal diagnosis? Possible._

***

Sherlock went to the nearest movie rental and got Skyfall. John hadn't seen it yet, probably because Sherlock kept him busy. Sherlock's phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Lestrade:**

**What do you mean you cant come cuz youre sick. Thats never stopped you before and john says youre fine.**

 

_**What did you tell John? -SH** _

 

**Nothing i just asked if you were sick. He said you seemed fine.**

 

_**Good, don't tell him any more. Do your job for once and take proper pictures in case you can't. Give me hope for the police force yet. -SH** _

 

**We are having a talk the next time i see you.**

\--

Sherlock ignored the last text and hailed a taxi to John's favorite take out place, a thai that was just down their road. He'd walk from there to 221b once he got his order.

"Sherlock! It is good to see you again!" Rachel's voice traveled across the small building.

"You have my order ready?" Sherlock asked after giving her an obligatory kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, my dear. Here you are." Sherlock picked up the bags and bade the older woman goodbye as he walked out into the cool night air.

***

"John! I have dinner!" Sherlock called up the stairs. He took them two at a time, the smell of thai mouth watering after three days of just toast.

"M'kay." John was typing on his computer, probably updating his blog. Sherlock opened the Styrofoam boxes and set them on the coffee table. Then he went into the kitchen to get utensils. John seemed to realize what was going on.

" _You_ got food?" John asked while looking at the food in question.

"Yep," Sherlock answered, popping his p. "I also got that new Bond film you wanted to see."

"Wha- Skyfall?" Sherlock just nodded, pushing the disk into place. He fell onto the sofa and left extra room for John.

"Seriously?" John shut the lid to his laptop and set it off to the side.

"Mmm-hmm" Sherlock sounded vaguely pleased.

"Why?" John asked, sitting on the couch and picking out a plate of food.

"Youhadabadday." Sherlock mumbled.

"Pardon?" John asked, looking Sherlock in the eye. Sherlock moved his gaze to the floor.

"Work today was bad. You had someone throw up on you, twice, you had to deal with children getting vaccinated, and you had a couple patients that you knew would die soon." Sherlock chanced a look up at John's face and saw him smiling.

"Sentimental git. Sociopath, my arse." Sherlock smiled back and prepared to watch this terrible film, wondering to himself why he did what he did for John.


	4. On A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lead up turned out a bit longer than normal. Let me know in the comments whether you liked it or not! :)  
> Thank you for the lovely messages, they keep my muse alive!  
> [Here's my tumblr!](http://ninja-at-221b.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> _On a date_

While they had been watching the movie, Sherlock's brain had been pondering the mystery that is John Watson. Now that the movie was over, and John had left for sleep, Sherlock could fully delve into his mind palace.

***

His fingertips didn't leave the wall of his palace as he made his way up to MindJohn's room. Once inside, he saw the army doctor sitting on the bed.

"Hey." MindJohn said, smiling.

"What is happening to me? I don't understand." Sherlock walked over and sat with MindJohn, bouncing lightly on the springs.

"Oh, Sherlock. You're in love."

_Love:_

_Noun_

_1\. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

_2\. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend._

_3\. sexual passion or desire._

_4\. a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart._

_5\. (used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like): Would you like to see a movie, love?_

_6\. a love affair; an intensely amorous incident; amour._

_7\. sexual intercourse; copulation._

"Which one, John?" Sherlock asked, still confused.

"That's for you to decide yourself. Just remember that it doesn't have to be just one. It can be many different types of love." With that, MindJohn vanished and Sherlock sighed. He had some working out to do.

***

John yawned and looked around as he walked into the main part of the flat, smiling at the sight of Sherlock on the couch in his thinking position. John wanted Sherlock to eat that morning, but the blogger knew from experience that he would just have to wait until Sherlock was done before approaching him.

As John was walking into the kitchen, he heard the tell-tale intake of breath that meant Sherlock had exited his mind palace.

"So, what's the newest case?"

"John, I'm in love with you."

Both statements were spoken at the same time, so naturally they spoke at the same time again.

"What do you mean?"

"Where did you get that idea, John?"

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"You were in your mind palace, so I assumed there was a new case."

"Never assume anything, John. I was thinking about you and I now can put a name to my  _feelings._ " Sherlock paused, then continued.

"I have known that I get a weird sensation in my chest whenever you smile, and when you laugh, I'm usually close behind. Recently, I have been doing things just to please you, even if they're out of my way. Basically, John, would you go out on a date with me?"

"I- Yeah." John said, nodding decisively. "Yeah, I would." Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, that's, that's good. I was thinking angelo's at 7? It is where we first met."

"I'd love that." And John gave the smile that Sherlock had praised earlier. For once, Sherlock couldn't wait for dinner time.

***

"You ready?" John asked, standing by the door in his favorite blue button down shirt.

"More than. Are you?" Sherlock replied, letting his eyes roam up and down John's body.

"Definitely. Let's go." John opened the door and motioned for Sherlock to walk through. Sherlock used his London touch to hail a taxi out of thin air. The duo slid in together and during the ride to Angelo's, they chatted about Sherlock's latest experiment.

 "So the liquid turned green because-"

"There were no red blood cells, exactly."

"Alright you two," the cabbie called back. "We're here." Sherlock paid and he looked at John before walking into Angelo's.

"Sherlock!" The booming voice could easily be heard across the restaraunt. "You can sit at your normal table, of course."

"Thank you, Angelo." Sherlock answered, heading over to the booth. He and John sat down and looked at the menus.

"I'll get you a candle," Angelo told them after taking their orders. "More romantic."

"Ta." John said, and Angelo grinned. While they waited, they continued their discussion from the cab, continuing to different topics as the conversation drifted. By the time the food came, John was entertaining Sherlock with the worst patients he had ever had.

"Here you are," Angelo spoke as he handed them their meals. "Enjoy." The boys nodded and picked up their utensils.

"So is this the part where I ask if you have a partner?" John teased. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I think it's well established that I did not have a partner at that time."

"What about now?"

"Why, look right here, I'll show you." Sherlock opened his phone and clicked on the camera app. Switching to the face camera, he turned the phone towards John.

"He's an army doctor from Afghanistan and he puts up with my moods and my violin and my experiments. I've lived with him for years and we've saved each other multiple times. I'm afraid it took me a while to realize that I was willing to divorce myself from my work for him." John grinned broadly and lightly took Sherlock's phone from his hand. He pointed it towards Sherlock this time.

"Here's mine, he's a bit mad, but he cares more than he likes to admit. He is my fix for adrenilin, I'm a junkie for that drug, and I was too busy pining that I never saw the fact that he liked me back." Sherlock smirked and pocketed his phone, eating a bit more of his meal.

From then on, they remised on old cases. The Study in Pink ("You still need to come up with better names, John"), the Great Game ("Sherlock, you were an idiot to go alone"), and many others.

When their food was finished and they were ready, they walked out together to find a cab. Both were thinking of how wonderfully the date went and what the other would do once they got home.


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is kissing, but it's the precursor to a whole lot more ;)  
> [Here's my tumblr!](http://ninja-at-221b.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> _Kissing_

The taxi ride was short, but full of tension. Sherlock noticed John sneaking glances a couple of times but didn't mention it, as he was peeking out of his peripheral vision too. They were both a friendly distance apart, not far enough for strangers, but not close enough for lovers.

When they arrived at 221b, it was Sherlock who finally broke the tension.

"I had fun tonight, but I would really like to kiss you." Sherlock suddenly found the floor very interesting, and missed John's smirk.

"Well, all you had to do was ask." John said, and when Sherlock looked up, he pounced. Their lips crashed together in the best way, moving against each other and making dirty, wet noises. Sherlock's mouth was still a bit open in shock and John took this as an invitation to shove his tongue into the detective's mouth. Sherlock moaned, the vibrations traveling from his mouth to John's, and he wrapped his arms around John, hands spreading possessively over his back. John's hand trailed up the back of Sherlock's neck and into his hair. John tugged sharply at Sherlock's curls to angle their mouths the right way and Sherlock almost collapsed.

"J-John." Sherlock tried to speak, but John kept kissing him.

"Mmm?" A questioning noise passed between their lips.

"I had a dessert planned." Sherlock spoke, John's lips still tantalizingly close to his own.

"What is it?" John asked. Sherlock shivered lightly as John's breath ghosted over his sensitive mouth.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Sherlock rumbled. He took John's hand and led him up the stairs to their flat. Once in the kitchen, he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a chocolate cake.

"Looks delicious." John said. "I'll get the plates."

Sherlock got out a knife and sliced into the masterpiece. Mrs. Hudson had certainly done her best work on the cake. It was mouthwateringly goopy and looked amazing.

"Here we are." John said, sliding the plates to Sherlock. The knife slid easily under the moist chocolate, but Sherlock had to use the tip of his finger to steady it as he put it on a plate. He did the same thing with the other one, licking his finger absent-mindedly until he saw the look on John's face. Then he blushed and picked up his fork with a slight clatter.

 "Join me?" He nodded towards the sofa. John nodded and they both made their way over to the couch. If they sat closer than normal, well, that was to be expected, right?

"Oh, that is so  _good_." John groaned as he took his first bite. Sherlock swallowed hard and took his first bite. He closed his eyes in pleasure. He had to thank Mrs. Hudson for this one.

They ate slowly, savoring every bite. John moaned loudly when he was done and caused Sherlock's last bit to fall. Fortunately, his reflexes were fast and Sherlock managed to catch it before it landed in his lap. He carefully put the chocolate in his mouth and looked at his gooey fingers.

"I'll get that for you." John murmured. Suddenly a hand snatched Sherlock's and the genius watched in slow motion as his digits disappeared into John's warm mouth.

"Oh,  _mon Dieu_ , John." Sherlock whispered. John's eyes snapped to his.

"You speak french?" He asked, Sherlock's fingers slipping out of his lips.

"Oui. J’ _adore_ ta bouche, puis-je le récupérer?" John's eyes got impossibly darker.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable. Your's or mine?"

"Mine's closer.  _Allons-y_." John smirked at the one word he knew of french and followed Sherlock to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you speak french, I could really use your help in the next chapter. ;) Please tell me if there are any mistakes, I'm getting my information from other fanfics and google translate.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead ;) Thanks to [hellyeahatwell](http://hellyeahatwell.tumblr.com/) for proofreading my french. Any mistakes are mine.  
> [Here's my tumblr!](http://ninja-at-221b.tumblr.com)  
> PS: If you click on the words in french, it will open google translate with the phrase translated-ish. :)  
>  
> 
> _Wearing each other's clothes_

"Mmm,  _Jean._ " Sherlock's baritone was smooth and deeper than normal.

"Fuck, Sherlock." As soon as they had stepped through the bedroom door, John had pinned Sherlock against it, one hand holding both the detective's and the other fisting into the soft, brown curls. They kissed rough, teeth biting and tongues searching. John pressed his hard cock into Sherlock's thigh and the detective groaned.

"[Ta bite est si dure… Je tiens à la sentir en moi.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Ta%20bite%20est%20si%20dure%E2%80%A6%20Je%20tiens%20%C3%A0%20la%20sentir%20en%20moi.)" John couldn't understand one word Sherlock was saying, but hearing French in that  _baritone_ was enough to do anyone in.

"Ah - So hot, Sherlock. You are - fuck - so  _hot_. Your voice - oh." Sherlock was doing wonderful things with his hips. Of course he did, he  _was_ a genius. However John "Three Continents" Watson  _earned_ his nickname.

"[ _Merde_ , comme ça,  _oui_. Oh, Jean.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Merde%2C%20comme%20%C3%A7a%2C%20oui.%20Oh%2C%20Jean.)" John attacked Sherlock's neck with a passion, sucking and biting hard enough to leave marks and soothing them with his tongue. Then he trailed back up to his mouth.

"Oh God, your lips." John managed to say between kisses. John tugged Sherlock off the door and towards the bed. On his way, he shed his shirt, letting it fall crumpled to the floor. "So soft, so wet" John fell backwards onto the bed and dragged Sherlock with him.

"[Tu es si vocal. Je ne peux attendre de t'entendre crier mon nom.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Tu%20es%20si%20vocal.%20Je%20ne%20peux%20attendre%20de%20t'entendre%20crier%20mon%20nom.)" John groaned and pressed his open mouth to Sherlock's. His hips stuttered upwards, not quite able to reach Sherlock. The detective rolled his hips down and stretched farther out on the bed, pressing his body all over John.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock.  _Jesus_."

"[Tu es très en forme, tu es si fort.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Tu%20es%20tr%C3%A8s%20en%20forme%2C%20tu%20es%20si%20fort.)" Sherlock dragged a hand over John's chest, stroking reverently at the muscles that had never faded from the army.

"You keep talking like that," John spoke, unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. "And I'm gonna come in my pants like a bloody teenager."

"[ _Bon_. Je veux vous faire jouir.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Bon.%20Je%20veux%20vous%20faire%20jouir.)" John moaned and moved his lips against Sherlock's. His hands wandered, one at the nape of Sherlock's neck, playing with his curls, and the other grabbing at his luscious arse. Sherlock whined and pushed into the contact, running his own hands up and down John's body. He pushed at John's waistband and John lifted his hips. Sherlock pulled off pants and trousers at the same time and was rewarded with the sight of John's cock, swollen and shiny with precome. In the minute it took to take the glorious sight in, John had pulled down Sherlock's clothes as far as he could.

"A little help?" John pushed, but he could only go as far as Sherlock's knees.

"[Bien sûr, mon beau.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Bien%20s%C3%BBr%2C%20beau.)" Sherlock kicked his pants off the rest of the way and lay languidly against John.

" _Sherlock_ , oh!" John shifted his lower body making their cocks to align, and causing twin moans to erupt from their throats.

"[Elle est si grosse. Ah! Mon _Dieu_.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Elle%20est%20si%20grosse.%20Ah!%20Mon%20Dieu.)" Sherlock started wet, filthy kisses up John's jaw to hie ear. Then he took the earlobe into his mouth.

"Ah! Oh, God. So good, so good. Sherlock!" John kept up the rhythm of their hips, wet sex noises filling the room.

"[Mmm, tu as bon goût.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Mmm%2C%20tu%20as%20bon%20go%C3%BBt.)" Sherlock whispered in John's ear.

"Oh,  _fuck._ "

"[ _Oui_. Êtes-vous proche de l'orgasme?](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Oui.%20%C3%8Ates-vous%20proche%20de%20l'orgasme%3F)"

"I- I don't-" With Sherlock speaking french in his ear, John couldn't string together two words.

"Are you close?" Sherlock asked, his voice still sinfully good, even in English.

"Yes, oh God, Sherlock. Yes!"

"[ _Jean_ , fais toi plaisir.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Jean%2C%20fais%20toi%20plaisir.)" Sherlock murmured in John's ear, wrapping a large hand around both of their erections. He slid his hand up and down, John bucking as he neared his orgasm.

"Oh, yes. God. Sherlock, I'm gonna, I'm - ah!"

"[ _Ouais_ , vas-y, Jean.](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Ouais%2C%20vas-y%2C%20Jean.)" It was his own name that did John in, his cries loud enough to be heard by Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh, Sherlock!" He was coming, thick white ropes sprayed between them. Sherlock followed right after.

" _Jean._ " He groaned, long and low as his own come joined John's on their bellies. Too weak to do anything else, he flopped down, half his body on John, and the other on the bed.

"So, when did you learn french?" John asked, still panting slightly.

"I grew up with it, my grand-mère only spoke french in front of Mycroft and I for most of our childhood. She knew english, but wanted us to learn french. I'm glad she did." Sherlock smirked. John slapped his bum playfully, then got up and went into the bathroom. He returned with his stomach clean and a warm cloth for Sherlock. He wiped over Sherlock's chest gently, and when he looked up, Sherlock was watching him with intent. He was the picture of the cat who got the cream.

"Smug bastard."

"Mmm. You like it." Sherlock let his eyes close and John put the wash cloth back in the loo. He climbed back into bed and whispered in Sherlock's ear:

"God help me, I do."

***

John woke up and looked around Sherlock's room. The detective had obviously left once he got up. John sighed and looked around for his clothes. He found _a_ pair of pants and his trousers, but he couldn't find his shirt. He shrugged and put on Sherlock's for the moment. He was going to change soon anyway. He went out into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Sherlock sitting at his microscope in John's button down. 

"The sleeves are shorter and don't get in my way. It's convenient, John." John's smirk failed to fall off his face, even with the slight insult. He knew Sherlock, and he knew some science. Enough to know that sleeve length really didn't matter for using the microscope. John didn't voice this thought though as he turned on the kettle for tea.

"Good morning to you too." He said once the tea was done and he set a mug in front of Sherlock. He kissed Sherlock lightly on the cheek, about to turn away and update his blog. To his surprise, Sherlock turned and gave him a proper kiss.

"Finally, you two!" The duo jumped apart as the voice of Lestrade came from the doorway.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Sherlock asked rudely. John rolled his eyes but said nothing. Sherlock did have a point.

"Well now I'm gonna. Is this chair... Safe? This case may take a while to explain."

"No, we have not had sex on that chair yet, Lestrade." Sherlock moved from behind the microscope and sat in his chair, bringing his hands into a prayer position by his chin.

"Oh my God, are you wearing one of John's shirts?" He turned and saw what John was wearing and his mouth dropped. "You're wearing one of his too?"

"Yes, his shirt was convenient and easy to find. He's wearing mine because he hasn't had the chance to go to his room and get new clothes." John winced and looked at Lestrad who was taking it all really well.

"Well, I'll imagine you want to shower then." Lestrade jumped back up with a wink. "I have to buy some things anyway, I'll be back in an hour. This time I'll knock!" Another wink and the inspector was out the door. John turned to Sherlock and spoke.

"That shower sounds like a great idea, care to join me?" John asked, already taking off his (Sherlock's) shirt.

" _Oui_." Sherlock answered, smirking, and with that he followed John to the loo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the second time I've written smut, so please be gentle? But also correct me if there's anything wrong, I hate typos and mistakes, and I love constructive criticism. :)


	7. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry these are late, Easter caught me off guard. I will catch up soon, and the challenge will go on!  
> I know it's a bit out of order, shhh, don't tell the people that don't read my notes. Honestly though, I'm switching cosplay and this one, it's a lot easier to go in chronological order that way. :)

The boys washed themselves in the shower and got dressed (each in their own clothes this time) by the time Lestrade was back.

"Okay, boys, we have ourselves a comic book killer. We've been finding bodies in different cosplays all over the place. At first we thought the killer was dressing them up after, but we noticed that there were cons nearby all of the scenes. Will you take the case?"

"Give me pictures of the crime scenes, and I'll think about it." Lestrade smiled.

"They're in the car, I'll get 'em real quick. I'll be back in a moment, so don't start anything." John and Sherlock gave twin eye rolls, and Lestrade barely made it to his car before collapsing into giggles.  _They fit together, they really do_ , the DI thought to himself, walking back up the steps with folder in hand.

"Here you are. Have fun with that." Sherlock immediately began scanning over the pictures, and John sighed at his rudeness.

"See you around, Greg." Greg nodded and exited 221b, still laughing to himself about the absurdity that was Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

In the flat, Sherlock closed the file abruptly and donned his coat. He threw John's at the unsuspecting blogger.

"What? Where are we going?" John asked.

"We're going  _shopp_ _ing_." Sherlock replied with a smirk.

***

"You're sure this is really necessary?" John asked as Sherlock pulled a black robe with a gryffindor insignia on it from the rack.

"Yes, John. If we're to go undercover we have to fit in. As Harry Potter is the only thing I've been re-introduced to-"

"I can't believe you deleted that! _Harry Potter_ of all things! You're British!"

"I don't see the connection between my place of birth and that series, anyway, we have to blend in, and so we need to know things about who we're dressed as. And the con is tomorrow, so I can't find another show. We need to become these characters, John."

"It's cosplaying, Sherlock. Just call it by its name."

"Here." Sherlock said, handing John a stack of clothes and two wands. John paid for their cosplay and the two walked back out into the street.

"We need milk." John said. "Tesco's is right around the corner. Take these home?"

"I'll come with you." Sherlock replied.

"What?" John balked.

"You heard me. I have some things to pick up for an experiment anyway, I'll come with you."

"Alright, then." John said as he started walking down the road.

***

When they arrived at the store, John made a bee line for the milk. He knew Sherlock wouldn't like being in the shop for long. To his surprise, instead of going and finding his materials, Sherlock followed John all the way to the dairy section.

"I need honey and cucumbers." Sherlock said shortly before leading John through the aisles. John followed, just as Sherlock had done while John got the milk, and before long they were at the registers. John opted for one of the cashiers, not wanting to embarrass himself again with the machine.

"Did you find everything alright?" The cashier asked, for what was probably the hundredth time that day.

"Yeah." John replied, paid, and the baker street boys were off again, bags in hand.

"Taxi!" Sherlock called, raising his hand. When one appeared, they climbed in and headed home.


	8. Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lateness again, I'm working on catching up, but I still have classes and homework. If it's not caught up by the weekend, I'll make sure to work on it then.  
> [Here's my tumblr!](http://ninja-at-221b.tumblr.com)
> 
> _Cosplaying_

John woke up the next morning with a sigh. It was nice to have a certain consulting detective curled around him at night, but now he needed to get up, and it was going to be difficult extracting himself from Mr. Octopus. Sure enough, when John started to move, the arms around him squeezed briefly.

"Don't go." The familiar baritone whispered. John relaxed back into the embrace. He was going to need a plan. First he dragged his legs carefully out from between Sherlocks. He paused when he heard a snuffle behind him, but Sherlock settled back down and his breathing evened out. Next John slowly, very  _very_ slowly, inched Sherlock's arm off of his chest. Once that was finished he paused for a bit to make sure his (Boyfriend? Lover? They really needed to discuss terms.) _partner_ hadn't woken. He felt only steady puffs of air on his neck, so he rolled out of the bed, careful not to slide off too quickly for fear it would bounce the mattress. It worked, and John took a moment to stare fondly at Sherlock before walking to the kitchen to make tea and toast.

***  
"Hey sleeping beauty." John greeted as a drowsy Sherlock walked into the room. Said sleeping beauty grumbled at the nickname and sat at the table.

"Would you rather I call you cuddlebug?" John asked, joking. Sherlock considered it seriously. Did he like John's pet names, or was he putting up with them because it was John?

"I really have no preference for either." He decided. "Though if you call me anything like that at a crime scene, I may have to wipe out anyone who heard." John giggled and tilted the pan of scrambled eggs. Just then, the kettle clicked.

"Could you get that for me, love? Thanks." John finished up the eggs and Sherlock went through the motions of making tea, thinking of what cute things he might call John. Once the tea was made he stood there for a while, staring at nothing as he worked out what he thought about potential endearments.

"Knock, knock. Anyone home?" John said playfully. Sherlock smiled and handed John his mug of tea.

"Here,  _darling_." He said.

"Thanks,  _bee_." John smiled. Sherlock froze for a minute.

"Sorry, was that one bad?" John asked.

"No, it was... Oddly  _good_." John smiled again and blew on his tea.

"So what's up for today, bee?" Sherlock felt a little flutter at his new pet name. Then he launched into his explanation of the comic book killer.

"Well, we're looking for a man..."

***

 "So why are you Hermione again?" John asked, giggling.

"The murderer is going after what he believes to be 'fake geek girls' so I need to be a girl to fit his pattern." Somehow, Sherlock had made his voice sound strangely feminine. John had asked before and had gotten a long lecture on vocal chords and something about the different between the chest and the throat. He hadn't questioned it again.

"I thought you said he was going after the girls that rejected him?"

"Also true. He talks to them, and when he realizes they won't have sex with him, he asks them questions until they mess up. Then he can feel better knowing that he murdered them for more than just not wanting him."

" _Jesus_." John stands a bit closer to Sherlock before noticing what he did and stepping away.

"He looks like a potential suspect. Stay here and don't make it obvious you're watching." Sherlock told John. He walked over to the teenaged boy with more of a sway to his hips to look more girlish.

"Hey, have you watched Harry Potter?" Sherlock asked the lonely boy. He looked over at the Hermione in front of him and his eyes lingered on Sherlock's fake breasts.

"Yeah, books and movies. You?" He replied easily. Already setting up for murder, he's used to having to do it by now.

"Just the movies, books  _bore_ me." Sherlock said, giggling lightly. The boy made a face, but quickly concealed it. Sherlock had given him the validation he needed. Now all he needed to do was reject the boy's advances and he was the next target.

"My name's Brad, by the way. What's yours?" He gave a too wide smile. Sherlock almost winced.

"Sheryl." Sherlock replied. "So what's your favorite movie? Mine's Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore sure got mad, didn't he?" Sherlock knew this was a pressure point for Harry Potter fans, and he used it to his advantage.

"Yeah, in the books he didn't do that." Brad replied, a bit uncomfortable. Sherlock smiled at him and nodded thoughtfully. "I love your grin. Your smile is like Expelliarmus. Simple but disarming." Sherlock almost groaned at the horrible pick up line. He allowed his smile to taper off a bit at it. Brad didn't get the hint and continued.

"What do you say we look for the room of requirement?" Brad smirked suggestively. Sherlock shook his head.

"Sorry, but I've got a boyfriend." He said. "I just came to make friends and talk about the movies." Brad didn't need any further motivation.

"I hate to do this to a pretty girl like you." He pressed a needle into Sherlock's neck and gave him some sort of sedative. Luckily, Sherlock was a junkie, so he acted like he was impaired and let the boy lead him into a nearby alley, where DI Lestrade was waiting patiently. Case closed.

***

Lestrade giggled again. "Sorry, but did you put on a bra?" Sherlock gave him a glare. "Right, sorry, sorry. I'll need your statements."

"Come to the flat tomorrow." John invited. "We'll have brunch together. Does ten sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Lestrade said smiling. "See you then." He got into the police car with Brad and drove off, leaving Harry Potter and Hermione Granger behind him.

"Let's go home." Sherlock said, calling for a cab. John was right beside him, and soon enough they were on their way up the steps in 221b.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it by commenting and kudos-ing!


End file.
